Lección de botánica
by starsdust
Summary: Oneshot. Usualmente Kardia se aburre en las lecciones a las que debe acompañar a Dégel, pero en esta en particular va a descubrir algo sobre Albafica que hará que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Contiene Manigoldo x Albafica :P
_Advertencia: Contiene un poco de BL (chico x chico) XD_

* * *

Kardia bostezó. Los minutos pasaban, y ya no quedaba duda de que llegarían tarde a la lección. Dégel no podía encontrar el libro que se suponía que tendrían que usar como referencia durante la clase. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo revolviendo cada rincón de la zona residencial de la Casa de Acuario en su búsqueda, mientras Kardia jugueteaba con la cola de su casco y se divertía al ver a Dégel ir de un lado a otro.

Dégel estaba seguro de que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, y en realidad tenía razón. Allí lo había encontrado Kardia, y de allí lo había hecho desaparecer. Tenía la certeza de que Dégel no descansaría hasta hallar el condenado libro, y estaba convencido de que la búsqueda hubiera continuado eternamente, de no haber sido porque luego de un rato a Kardia se le escapó una risita que hizo a Dégel sospechar que él estaba detrás de aquello. Así que, después de tener que soportar un pequeño sermón, Kardia devolvió el libro de mala gana, y juntos se pusieron en camino hacia Star Hill.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación donde habían acordado reunirse con el patriarca, Kardia supo que esta vez algo era diferente. Usualmente el lugar olía a libros viejos, pero hoy no era así. Al principio, el sutil aroma le hizo pensar en comida, una de esas pequeñas delicias dulces de color pastel que muy cada tanto tenía la oportunidad de probar, y se le hizo agua a la boca.

¿Podría ser que por una vez el patriarca se hubiera apiadado y hubiera preparado algo especial como compensación por tener aguantar sus soporíferas clases? Dégel también notó el cambio en el aire, y se esforzó en identificar el origen del perfume, que resultó no ser producto de ningún dulce, sino de la persona que los esperaba junto al patriarca Sage en la sala de estudio. A Kardia le sorprendió verlo allí. Vestía ropas de aprendiz, sencillas y holgadas, y los rumores decían que pronto se convertiría en el nuevo santo de Piscis. Su nombre era Albafica.

Lugonis, el actual portador de la armadura, solía guardar distancia del resto de los habitantes del santuario, y por eso tampoco era común cruzarse con su discípulo, a quien Lugonis protegía como si fuera un tesoro. Tenía que admitir que Albafica se veía ciertamente precioso. No era solamente su belleza física, sino la elegancia innata que irradiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. En eso le recordaba un poco a Dégel, con la diferencia de que Albafica era tan delicado que era fácil confundirlo a primera vista con una muchacha.

—Disculpe la tardanza —dijo Dégel, escondiendo la sorpresa que le causaba ver allí al invitado.

El patriarca sonrió, y señaló las sillas colocadas alrededor de una mesa sobre la cual había algunos libros y distintos tipos de flores.

—Está bien, tomen asiento. Albafica nos acompañará hoy. Ya que es una lección de botánica, sus experiencias serán de utilidad. Su maestro, Lugonis de Piscis, está fuera del santuario en una misión.

El rostro de Dégel se iluminó con ese brillo especial que usualmente surgía en momentos en los que alguien hablaba sobre ciencia o historia, o una teoría novedosa, o algún libro realmente antiguo.

—Ah, es cierto que los santos de Piscis son famosos por sus conocimientos de botánica.

Kardia se cruzó de brazos. ¿Botánica? ¿Qué clase de utilidad podría llegar a tener eso para el futuro? Miró al techo y resopló con toda la intención de hacer público su fastidio. Dégel se mordió la lengua para no hablar, simplemente porque no quería comenzar a discutir frente al patriarca, pero su molestia se exteriorizó a través de un aura helada que hizo que a Kardia se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Albafica, en cambio, no parecía demasiado ofendido, e incluso le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Kardia, cuando este se sentó a su lado. La lección comenzó con una lista de ejemplos de venenos encontrados en plantas. O algo así. Kardia tenía la impresión de que en otro contexto, esto podría haber llegado a ser interesante, pero lo único que lo mantenía despierto eran los codazos disimulados que recibía de parte de Dégel cada vez que comenzaba a cabecear de sueño. Mientras dormitaba soñó con pasteles decorados con flores de azúcar. "No comas eso", decía Dégel en su sueño. "Es venenoso".

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kardia al despertar, con voz somnolienta—. ¿Cómo que es venenoso?

—Si prestaras atención te darías cuenta de que es un tema fascinante —respondió Dégel por lo bajo.

—Bueno, está bien, pero ¿por qué no podemos tener una sesión práctica o algo así? Eso sería más útil.

—Es verdad que la teoría es esencial para el aprendizaje —intervino el patriarca—, pero estoy de acuerdo con que una lección práctica también aportaría mucho. ¿Qué te parece, Albafica?

—Si mi maestro está de acuerdo y lo permite…

—Hablaré con él apenas regrese —prometió Sage.

Así fue como terminó la sesión de estudio, y poco después todos se dispersaron. Una vez que Albafica quedó solo en la habitación, ordenando los materiales que había traído para la lección, Manigoldo salió de su escondite entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo te fue con el viejo y los enanos?

—Escorpio es peor que tú para las clases teóricas.

—¿Kardia? —rió Manigolo—. Ah, pero yo nunca me hubiera dormido teniéndote al lado. ¿Estás libre ahora? —preguntó, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Albafica.

—Debería ir a entrenar. Le prometí a mi maestro que respetaría los tiempos asignados.

—Justamente tenemos que aprovechar que él no está. Si fuera por tu maestro, no saldrías nunca del territorio de Piscis. Nunca. Es como si no te quisiera compartir con el resto del mundo, no es justo. Si vieras cómo me mira cada vez que me ve conversando contigo…

—Es solo porque no quiere me distraiga. Además, soy lo único que tiene…

—¡No debería acapararte de esa forma! ¡En algún momento tendrás que salir al mundo! Las batallas no se pelean solamente dentro del santuario. Sin mencionar que estoy bastante seguro de que estás más que listo para la armadura.

—Solo mi maestro puede decidir eso.

—Maestro esto, maestro aquello —se burló Manigoldo, y solamente se detuvo cuando Albafica le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder.

—No —dijo Albafica, mirándolo con una seriedad que hizo que a Manigoldo se le helara la sangre.

—Él no está aquí hoy, Alba. ¿Podríamos dejarlo de lado por un rato?

Si había algo que Manigoldo detestaba era enojar a Albafica, así que esperó a que este le diera el visto bueno para volver a acercarse, a través de una sonrisa que se hizo desear por lo que pareció una eternidad, y solo entonces se aproximó lo suficiente como para poder acomodarle un rizo de pelo que estaba fuera de lugar tras la oreja. Albafica no se resistió al avance cuando Manigoldo se adelantó unos pasos más, aunque terminó viéndose obligado a sentarse sobre la mesa. Manigoldo continuó su camino hacia él hasta encontrarse con su boca. Albafica aceptó el beso y lo devolvió, aunque con la delicadeza de una mariposa posándose sobre un pétalo.

—Cuidado con las flores —murmuró Albafica, sus labios aún tocando los de Manigoldo.

—¡Ah, perdón! —se disculpó Manigoldo, que estaba demasiado distraído como para notar que había estado a punto de aplastar algunas de las que habían sido usadas en la lección. Albafica las alejó un poco del borde de la mesa, y mientras lo hacía señaló un detalle importante.

—El patriarca podría volver en cualquier momento.

La idea de que el viejo los descubriera no era tan aterradora como la de que lo hiciera Lugonis, pero la posibilidad tampoco le entusiasmaba, aún cuando en ocasiones había llegado a sospechar que Sage sabía algo, y que incluso lo animaba a seguir adelante. Quizás fuera porque le preocupaba que Albafica terminara tan aislado del mundo como su maestro. Tenía buenas razones para creerlo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi templo, o al tuyo? —propuso Manigoldo—. Además, está frío aquí.

Frío. Era la primera vez que era consciente de que la temperatura de la habitación no era normal. Albafica se lo quedó mirando con cierta alarma. Más específicamente, al ver el vapor que salió de la boca de Manigoldo cuando este habló.

—No estamos solos… —murmuró Albafica.

Antes de que Manigoldo pudiera reaccionar, Albafica arrojó una rosa en dirección hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde los pétalos se desprendieron de ella. Instantes después se escuchó un estornudo, y Kardia y Dégel aparecieron en el umbral.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes dos de nuevo? —exclamó Manigoldo— ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

—No vimos nada —respondió Dégel—, solo vinimos porque olvidé un libro.

El que aclarara que no había visto nada dejaba en claro que estaba mintiendo, a pesar de su expresión seria y calmada. Un error de cálculo de su parte. Manigoldo se acercó a él de un salto, dando rienda suelta a su costado más amenazante, y habló con una voz que parecía salida de ultratumba.

—Bien, porque no había nada que ver. ¿Quieren que los envíe al infierno ahora mismo?

—¡Ja, inténtalo! —dijo Kardia, adelantándose para hacerle frente a Manigoldo—. ¡Podría ser interesante!

Dégel lo detuvo, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—¡No! ¡Solo vinimos por el libro, ya nos íbamos!

—Manigoldo —intercedió Albafica para llamar la atención del guardián de Cáncer. Él también estaba molesto, pero hacía un mejor trabajo que el resto para disimularlo.

El libro pasó de las manos de Albafica a las de Manigoldo, y luego voló por los aires hacia las de Dégel, que se apresuró a asegurarse de que no hubiera sido dañado en el proceso.

—¡Desaparezcan! —gritó Manigoldo.

La mirada hostil que Dégel le dirigió mientras se retiraba, arrastrando a Kardia consigo, inquietó a Manigoldo lo suficiente como para que se preguntara si tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso con el libro.

—No esperaba eso de Albafica y Manigoldo. En especial de Albafica —comentó Kardia, mientras bajaba las escaleras de las Doce Casas junto a Dégel.

—Sí, hubiera pensado que tendrían más respeto por un objeto tan delicado como este —respondió Dégel, apretando el libro contra sí.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿No? —preguntó Dégel, como si no pudiera imaginar que existiera algo más importante.

Como al parecer por el momento no había espacio en la mente de Dégel más que para su preciado libro, Kardia decidió no volver a insistir hasta más tarde. Pero tenía que admitir que la lección había terminado por ser más productiva que de costumbre.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas:** Después de escribir Mascarada me quedé con ganas de más Manigoldo x Albafica. También extrañaba a Kardia y Dégel. Así que se me ocurrió esta idea sencilla para juntarlos a los cuatro en una historia.

Por la línea de tiempo del manga, es probable que Kardia y Dégel hayan conseguido la armadura antes de Albafica, aunque Albafica es un poco mayor que ellos. Quería hacer algo que no fuera muy angst esta vez. En su gaiden, Albafica parece ser alguien bastante normal antes del ritual de Piscis, aunque viviera bastante aislado del mundo con Lugonis.

Me da la impresión de que el trauma del "NO ME TOQUES" empezó luego de la muerte de su maestro a causa de su sangre. Entonces, imaginé que era posible que antes de ese ritual Albafica no tuviera tantos problemas con eso, a pesar de que no fuera muy sociable porque Lugonis lo mantenía lejos del resto. Hay cosas que el maestro no le contó hasta último momento. En fin.

¡A quien haya leído, muchas gracias! Y si por esas casualidades "A", que me dejó review en Mascarada sin cuenta anda por aquí, muchas gracias XD Veo a Alba como alguien que tiene necesidad de tener contacto con otros pero se reprime porque tiene terror de lastimar a otros y cree que no le corresponde (el orgullo de Piscis, vivir como vivió su maestro, etc). Y es correcto que en la historia (y en el último capítulo) había referencias a los gaidens, porque me divierte mucho incluir eso. Por eso justamente en esta historia quise imaginar cómo podría haber sido antes de estar tan traumado con la vida y la muerte de su maestro que le hizo creer que su destino era la soledad.

 **Sección de preguntas frecuentes:** "No puedo creer que hayas actualizado de nuevo y aún no actualices Irresistible. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿POR QUÉ?"

 **Respuesta:** Perdón T_T Pero viéndolo positivamente, si vuelvo a acostumbrarme a escribir más seguido, es probable que pueda retomar Irresistible. O sea, con esto ya escribí oficialmente más de lo que escribí el año pasado XD Progreso (?).

Me interesa obligarme a escribir más, así que si tienen una propuesta para drabble (con personaje + situación o concepto), siéntanse libres de proponer (aunque no prometo que pueda cumplir, al menos lo puedo intentar), por acá o por tumblr (link en mi perfil).


End file.
